Captivity Final Fantasy VII
by Fifteen Skies
Summary: To go home. It was her last wish. What she didn't know is that it would spark an epic journey to anonymously save the world. The Planet needs a new hero. ZackXAerith CloudXTifa OC-centric
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A large steel train charges on its tracks around the newly completed Midgar. The city is bright against the empty, black ink darkness. The train whistles and rumbles, turning another curve.

"I'm on the train now," she said, speaking loudly over the noise of the train into her cell phone, "I won't be late!"

"I can tell," came the other voice, sounding rather annoyed, "Just don't get caught."

"I won't--"

At that moment, there was a pounding on the door.

"Tickets!!" came the yell.

"Crap!" she swore, glancing around. There were hardly any other passengers in this car, and the next was empty…

"Look, Venne, I gotta go!" she yelled.

"Wait, Tenshi--" she heard as she slammed the phone shut. The two train guards entered the car as the young woman finished picking the lock to the next car.

"Hey, you!" the taller, more muscular one yelled. Tenshi flung the door open, and stepped out onto the connecting plate to the next car. She ran over it, and into the next car. She could hear their footsteps right behind her.

There was a crash as the door to the last car opened, but Tenshi was already part way across to the next. As she ran, she tripped over a crate, and, as she fell, she noticed a girl of about 16 in the corner.

"The guards are coming!" Tenshi hissed, picking herself up. The girl whipped around at the noise of them coming through the next door.

"Come on!" she called to the girl, and they broke into the next car. This one had a few passengers. The two girls ran to the end of the car as the guards entered, yelling for them to stop. Into the next car.

This car was utterly empty. A dead-end.

"We'll have to fight them!" panted the girl. Tenshi nodded, as the guards entered the final car.

"Do you have any materia?" yelled Tenshi. The girl shook her head, her long braids flying out.

"Take this," Tenshi tossed a white crystal to the younger girl, And put it in one of the slots on a weapon. It'll give you an ice spell."

"Thanks," said the girl. She was wearing a long, pale pink kimono with dark red sakura designs and an ultramarine obi. She untied the obi and let it fall away, making a clinking sound. She unfolded it, revealing what was probably more than twenty assorted knives and maces.

"Holy crap!" one of the guards exclaimed. The girl drew a slight smirk, and chose a long curved knife, and inserted the crystal into the circular pocket in the handle's base.

Tenshi pulled out a red crystal. She squeezed it in her palm, and with a flash of pale red light the materia was replaced with a five foot long gold-capped black staff, very thick.

"Ready?" asked Tenshi. The girl nodded.

The older leapt forward with her staff, attempting to bring it down on the taller guard, who blocked it with his rifle. Upon contact, the rifle cracked.

"Ninety-three pound adamantine staff," said Tenshi, "Good luck."

The taller guard fired two shots, but Tenshi leapt backward to dodge. The girl decided to attack the shorter guard, running forward, knife spinning in her fingers. She struck, and the blade sliced open his chest guard. He retaliated by shooting three shots, all of which tore through her kimono. Due to the absence of the obi, her kimono billowed out around her, revealing a tank-top and a short skirt.

Tenshi jumped up again, using her staff as a battering ram this time. The guard dodged by a hair. She suddenly felt a tug, and realized that the guard had grabbed her long brown hair. He pulled her downwards, and she saw the handle of the rifle come down toward her head. She blocked it with a blow from the staff. It connected this time, going through the gun, shattering it into small pieces, and hitting the side of his head. He fell over in a heap.

"My turn," said the girl. She jumped forward with her knife. As she swiped, the guard blocked with the barrel of his rifle. She cut it, but not by much.

"Crap," she cried, when every swipe only met the clink of metal on metal, knife on gun.

"Remember that materia!" Tenshi called.

"Right!" The girl put her hands into a gesture, the knife in between them. Suddenly, a white bolt shot out of the knife, which erupted into a floral shape on contact. By the time it had dissipated, the guard was collapsed on the ground.

"Good job… oh, I didn't get your name!" said Tenshi.

"Terrea," said the younger girl.

"I'm Tenshi," the other replied.

As Terrea was fixing her long silver braids, there was a screeching noise, as the train hit a hard stop. Terrea and Tenshi flew to the wall.

"Alert!" came a voice on the intercom, "Suspicious persons on board. Capture them in the final car. Repeat…"

"Shaiza shaiza shaiza!" Terrea whispered frantically. She tore open the blinds on one window. She could see the streets of Sector 8.

Tenshi took her staff. "Stand back," she said, and smashed the gold cap through the window. Terrea shielded her eyes from the glass. They then climbed carefully but quickly through, and ran into the maze of Midgar.

*~*~*~*

"Got it," said the woman, of about 23 years, clicking her cell phone shut. She sighed, and smoothed down her long, wavy, silver-blond hair. She then turned and walked toward the station, her heels making a distinct 'tak-tak-tak' on the cobblestone square that lay at the heart of Sector 8.

The Turks' territory.

The woman's status was apparent: the crisp navy business suit, the cold arrogance in her icy blue eyes, the way she held her gun as if it was a pen. She was a Turk, and a well-known one at that.

Within Sector 8, the name Korri Olanice was a feared one. The fist mission that any Turk receives is to patrol the Sector, sometimes for months at a time, until the superiors Tseng and Heidegger were convinced of your worth. Korri had been promoted within three days. She carried out her missions swiftly and indifferently: whether it was surveillance or murder, she didn't care.

They say Korri Olanice has a heart of ice.

As she walked the short distance to the station, no one looked her in the eye. When someone did, she shot them with the glare of her eyes, a bullet that can freeze the heart. Her cell phone rang again when she was almost there.

"Korri, the targets left the train and are in the Sector now!" the man on the other end said, "I'm putting a target map on your phone."

The transmission ended, and on the phone was a map of Sector 8. Many dots were displayed, most white. Korri's was blue, and the targets were in red. A simple tracking game, no sweat.

She took off at a run, glancing at her phone periodically, but able to predict the targets' path for the most part. She raced through the dark alleyways easily. The people knew that when a Turk is on a mission, you do NOT mess with them. They parted to let Korri pass.

Finally, she caught up with the dots. They had stopped, and Korri was leaning against the wall of an alley. They were only a few feet away, but out of sight. She could make out faint whispering, though. After she caught her breath, she made her move.

She slowly, calmly walked out of the alley into view. Tak, tak, tak, tak. The targets, two young women, both younger than Korri, faced her. The younger, black-haired one, wouldn't look her in the eye, but the older brunette had a gaze of confidence, near arrogance.

"So they had to bring in the Turks, eh?" the brunette said calmly.

"You should know," said Korri, her voice only an icy whisper but completely audible, "Not to mess with Shin-Ra."

"I do know," came the reply, "I work for them. Acting vice-president Venne Shinra wouldn't be too pleased if you killed me here."

"We'll have to ask him ourselves, won't we…?" Korri laughed. Right, like a Shinra would hire a mercenary.

"Run." said the brunette, quickly and sharply. The two turned and began to run, splitting up. Good for them, Korri thought, It's always more fun when the prey runs.

She took off after them, loading her pistol with a small needle. Korri knew the ins and outs of acupuncture, including the exact spots to target to drop a person unconscious.

She ran after the black-haired first. She was shorter, and a little slower. Korri cocked her pistol as she ran, and came up in front of the target's path. When the girl noticed, she tried to turn, but Korri was faster.

"Good night," she said, and shot. The girl fell down, a needle in the side of her neck.

Korri Olanice could not miss. Her accuracy was perfect, Heidegger and Tseng had said so themselves.

She checked her phone again. One red dot had stopped, that was the blonde, but the other continued to move, and quickly. Korri loaded her pistol with another needle, and ran for the brunette.

Korri had to manoeuvre through the crowds to get to the brunette, but she was easy to spot. Many of the Midgarians' clothes were rather drab, but the brunette wore a deep purple vest that entirely revealed her belly and lower back, and dark denim shorts. She stood out.

"I see you," Korri called with a hint of laughter. The brunette spun around, then ducked, lost in the crowd. Korri swore. She got on her knees, aimed, fingered the trigger…

The second red dot stopped moving.

*~*~*~*

Tak… tak… tak…

Korri's heels echoed loudly through the halls of the seventy-third floor of the Shin-Ra Building. Behind her, two low-class SOLDIERs wheeled stretchers attached to waist-high carts. One held Tenshi Helway, 21 years 6 months 22 days old mercenary, with brown hair, blue eyes, and from Santannis. The second person, however, had no records. Her ID was stolen. She had raven-black hair and emerald green eyes, and seemed to be in her mid teens. Otherwise, Korri had no idea who she was.

"I brought them, sir," she said, approaching the desk of Head Turk Tseng. He let out a forced laugh.

"Only 33 minutes since I assigned the mission. Good job, Korri." Korri let out a thin smile, the closest thing she ever showed of emotion. Only praise and the thrill of the chase could earn it.

Another tapping noise sounded. Softer than Korri's heels, but distinctly the sound of shoes.

"Sir," said Tseng, standing up. Korri turned, and bowed slightly to acknowledge the newcomer's presence. As the man stepped off the stairs and onto the hardwood floor, Tenshi moaned and stirred in her stretcher.

Venne Shinra slowly walked into the room. He was tall and imposing, one of the only people who could actually scare Korri. She didn't know what scared her, but definitely wasn't the hair. His hair was long and blond, tied off right near the bottom, at his shoulder blades. Maybe it was his ice-gray eyes, or his pale, gaunt features.

Venne dusted off the shoulder of his white business suit. "I hear you've caught the stowaways," he said. No one replied. Oh well, he didn't expect them to. He walked over to the two stretchers, and stood beside Terrea's. He held her jaw in his thin hand, and turned her head slowly, examining her. He then walked over to Tenshi's.

"I'm going to need this one back," he said, referring to Tenshi.

"Of course, sir," said Tseng. He then motioned to Korri. She walked up to Tenshi, and ran her finger over the wound she had caused. She then felt the other side of her neck. With two fingers she pressed three spots on Tenshi's neck and shoulder.

"Ah!" she gasped, waking up with a start. Then, "You!" she yelled at Korri, "What happened to Terrea!? Oh, Venne!" she pulled herself together upon seeing him.

"Glad you could join us," he said with a smirk, but Tenshi knew it wasn't real, "Terrea's beside you."

Korri quickly revived Terrea, who woke but stayed silent. Tenshi rubbed the spot on her neck where the needle hit, and stepped out of the stretcher.

"What?" she said to one of the SOLDIERs. Venne, with a gesture, dismissed them. Tenshi then clutched her chest, groping for her necklace. She was relieved when she found it was still there. The necklace was gold, with a silvery blue pendant shaped like three raindrops in a triangle, a larger one on top and two smaller ones below.

"I apologize for the mission's failure," she said in a monotone voice.

"Well, you got here, didn't you?" Venne said, "Even if the method was unexpected."

Tenshi drew a deep breath.

*~*~*~*

A loud creak sounded as the huge wooden doors slowly opened. She walked in, her sandals making soft taps on the old wooden floor. She sighed. Before, light would shine in through the tall stained-glass windows, but in the darkness of Midgar, they were useless. It saddened her. She walked right up to the edge of the floorboards.

Aerith Gainsborough took a deep breath, allowing herself to be immersed in the flowers' luscious scent. It was a much different smell than the Slums, and was a nice change. She looked up again. The windows weren't completely useless, she decided, the lights outside still danced through them.

Aerith looked up. There was a huge hole in the roof, braced by shattered beams. People had suggested she get it fixed, but she had declined. It brought back memories of Zack, and who knows, it might be useful someday.

Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st class. He had left for a town -- Niflhime? Nibbleheem? -- around… three and a half years ago, now, and no-one's heard from him since. Aerith had asked at one of the SOLDIER recruitment centres after him, but the receptionist didn't know. According to their records, he had disappeared during the Nebilhem mission, and was presumed dead. Aerith kept writing to him, though,

because she would just… some part of her would just know if Zack had died.

Aerith shook her head. She missed Zack. She still laughed to herself about the time they had made flower carts. Zack's was big and mechanical, and Aerith's was small and floral. She laughed about the time a Shin-Ra employee had tried to buy Zack's cart, thinking it was a weapon.

She sighed. A mugger had stolen the floral cart last year, and she had found it smashed in a trash heap a few days later. Back to baskets. She bent down and began to carefully pick a few flowers. She paid attention to how many of each colour she had (white, blue, and pink), their sizes, and where in the 'garden' they had come from. When she was satisfied, she walked out of the church, and out into the slums.

"Fresh flowers, only 3 gil apiece!" she called. She stood beside the passage between Sectors 5 and 6, catching a lot of sales.

"Look mommy!" one little girl had said, jumping up and down and pointing to the flowers, "What are they? They're so pretty!" After her mother had explained what a flower was and bought her one, the little girl put it in her hair, over her ear. Aerith must have been beaming.

"You don't see a lot of flowers around here, do you?" said one young man, coming up behind her. Aerith could tell that he wasn't from Midgar, just by the way he looked. For one, his clothes were different. He wore a cream scarf over a blue vest that displayed his tight arm muscles, and tight dark jeans. His hair was flaming red, but Aerith could see by his sharp eyebrows that it was completely natural. His hair spiked this way and that, and a small spiky ponytail stuck out at the base of his neck. He was different, an outsider. It appealed to Aerith.

"They only grow in my church," she said, "I still can't figure out why."

"Well, as long as they grow somewhere," he said, and smiled, revealing even white teeth. The canine teeth, however, seemed like fangs… He reached into his pocket and took out a five gil piece. He gave it to Aerith, and took one of the pale blue lilies.

"Wait, sir, your change," she said, but the young man waved o her.

"You can keep it," he said, "and please, call me Rain," he laughed.

"I'm Aerith," she said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"It's a pleasure, Aerith," he said, "I'll see you later."

He walked off into the slums of Sector 5. Aerith watched him go.

"Excuse me, miss," came another voice, snapping her back to reality.

*~*~*~*

Aerith sighed from fatigue. After business waned in Sector 5, she started to move with the crowd, and had somehow ended up in Sector 7. After she exhausted her flower supply, she made the long trek home. She swung the church door open, to see another person.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" said the girl, "I didn't mean to barge in!"

"It's okay," Aerith smiled, "It's not my church, it just is." That's when Aerith noticed the other person had a pale blue lily in her hair.

"Did you pick a flower!?" Aerith asked, quite suddenly.

"Oh, this? No, my friend gave it to me!" she said quickly, "He says he bought it from a flower girl named Aerith!"

"R-really?" Aerith stuttered, a little confused, "Well, Aerith is me."

"Oh, then thank you for the flower!" she said, then hastily added, "I'm Tenshi."

Aerith nodded, and walked forward, beside Tenshi in front of the flowers.

"They smell lovely," said Tenshi, "They remind me of my hometown, Gongaga. It was very… green there. I liked it."

"I've never been outside of Midgar," said Aerith, "But I hope I can travel, and go where it's green, and flowers and grass grow." She paused., "Tenshi? The man who gave you the lily, was his name Rain?"

"Hmm? Yeah, Rain Amida. He grew up in Gongaga with me. How did you know?"

"He bought it from me," said Aerith, "I could tell he wasn't from Midgar, just by the way he looked. I get the same feeling from you."

"You don't look like you're from Midgar either," Tenshi commented, good-naturedly. She was right. Aerith wore a summery strapless green and pink dress which fell just past her knees. It was attached by a pale yellow ribbon around her neck, which attached to the back of her dress, under her shoulder blades, by another ribbon. Her hair was in a thick braid tied off by a pink ribbon. She also wore sandals which laced halfway up her shin.

"I guess not," she said, "But he also… I don't know, but I could just feel it. He didn't belong here."

"No one should belong in this place," said Tenshi after a few minutes, "Not where it's always dark." Aerith nodded. Suddenly, there was a beeping noise, filling the church with noise. Tenshi grabbed her cell phone from a chain around her waist. It was a text message. Tenshi swore.

"Aerith, I'm really sorry, but I have to go!" said Tenshi, "I really want to stay, but, uh, duty calls!" With that, Tenshi Helway left. Aerith didn't watch her leave; she kept her eyes on the flowers. After she heard the church door close, she smiled. She's very fixed on her work, Aerith thought.

Just like Zack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New story, but I've been working on it for a long time. I'd love to hear feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sector 8 was quite familiar to Korri Olanice now. She walked through the large cobblestone square that lay at the heart of the town, and advanced on the marble fountain at the square's center. At the distinct sound of Korri's heels tapping the cobblestone a young man, around 23, sitting on the fountain's edge looked up. His skin was strangely tanned, for there was no sunlight in Midgar. She had found him easily because of this, and his long spikes of silver-white hair that flew back from his forehead like a snowy mane.

"You are Matel?" she asked coolly. The man nodded and stood up, showing his full height. He wore a dark blue suit, much like Korri's.

"Yeah, that's me," he said, "What is it?"

Wordlessly, Korri slid a thin blue card from her pocket, and tossed it in Matel's direction so that it landed on his collar, suspended under his stiff lapels.

"Perfect aim, as always," he said, taking the card, but when he looked up, the woman was gone. He looked at the card, and his eyebrows raised. He then slowly smiled.

"It's about time!" he whispered, putting the card into his own pocket.

*~*~*~*

Tenshi had finished the job set on her by Venne rather easily. Then again, it was supposed to be easy. She had then rented a room at an inn for herself and Terrea. It was about the best sleeping place you could get in the slums, aside from a private home.

Tenshi opened her eyes. She had been awake for some time, but she had finally decided to get up. She looked beside her toward Terrea, in her own bed. The girl was fast asleep still, so Tenshi got up, walked to the other bed, and tossed another blanket onto Terrea.

Tenshi surveyed the room. No windows. Of course, why would one want windows with no sun, and only the dirty slums of Sector 7 to see? She then checked the clock. 8:03 MST (Midgar Standard Time). Then, she sat on the end of her bed and rolled the previous day's experiences over in her mind. She had escaped a train, been captured by Turks, met Rain again, met Aerith, delivered a message for Venne, and came to this hotel. Of course, her favourite part was seeing Rain. They had grown up together in Gongaga _-along with-who?- _and had lived next door to each other. The two were inseparable, and were always together -_together with…_- exploring the areas near the town. Rain had left Gongaga first _-after him-_ leaving Tenshi by herself. Bored with Gongaga, Tenshi decided to pursue the same lifestyle as him -_them_- as a mercenary.

And now, finally, she had found him again.

He had asked her to meet him at the bar, called Seventh Heaven, at nine, so they could catch up. Now Tenshi waited impatiently for the clock to show that number.

Tenshi went to the washroom for a shower, and by the time she had dried and changed her clothes Terrea was awake.

"What time is it…?" she moaned groggily.

"Check the clock yourself," called Tenshi, still in the washroom, putting in her jewellery. Terrea stumbled toward the desk, half-blind with sleep, and was unaware of the ottoman until she tripped over it, landing with a crash and a stifled moan of annoyance.

Tenshi looked out the bathroom door at the noise, and shook her head. "It's just after 8:30, klutz," she laughed. Terrea obviously didn't think it was very funny.

"Whoa, what's the occasion?" Terrea asked, seeing Tenshi come out of the washroom. She had put aside her vest and shorts for an oriental-looking high-collared sleeveless blue top with floral patterns, and a matching skirt, which fell, straight, to the top of her kneecaps. She still wore her laced, knee-high boots, but that was because she had failed to pack other footwear. She had also put jewellery in all of her piercing: crystalline earrings, a ring over the right side of her nose, and silver rings in her snakebites. She also had a tight silver chain around her neck, and six rings on various fingers. Her hair was straightened so that it fell in a glossy, shimmering sheet down her back.

Tenshi just grinned.

"No, tell me!" Terrea laughed.

"I'm meeting an old friend soon," said Tenshi, "So I'll be leaving in a few minutes. Stay here, and call me if you leave, okay?"

"Yes, _mom_."

*~*~*~*

As she walked through the streets of the slums, men whistled at her. Tenshi smiled and winked back at them, watching in amusement as their faces flushed red. She went up the steps to the small bar, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

At that instant she was hit with the strong smell of alcohol so hard she stumbled. She stood there, trying to get her wits back, when the barmaid called pleasantly, "Sorry about the smell, but could you please come in and shut the door?" She laughed.

"Sorry," said Tenshi, dipping her head in apology. The barmaid sniffed as if smelling the air. She then waved her hand in front of her nose, and went to open one of the windows.

"It doesn't smell much better out there," she said, "But it's not as thick."

Tenshi surveyed the room. There were two tables, a counter with eight barstools, and a pinball machine. The barmaid had gone back behind the counter, and was washing a shot glass. One of the tables was full up with customers, and a few children were crowded around the pinball machine. The second table was held three people: a red-headed girl, a rather large boy, and a tall wiry young man. At the counter, though, there was a man with spiky red hair drawn back in a ponytail. He was the person Tenshi was looking for.

"Hey, Rain," she said, sitting down beside the red-haired man. He looked so different than when he had left her in Gongaga, yet his features were still the same: the angular yet pleasant pale face, and bright, intense unnatural yellow-orange eyes.

"Hi Tenshi," he said, smiling his odd fanged grin, "Why so dressed up?"

"I don't know" she said, blushing, "I just thought… well, never mind what I thought. What have you been doing since you left Gongaga?"

"I've been doing jobs wherever they come," he said, "Mostly in Nibelheim."

"Really?" Tenshi asked, "I was in Nibelheim about, oh, about a year ago."

"Oh, I had left for Midgar by then," Rain said, "I got hired out by an executive of Shinra to do a surveillance job. One of the Turks seemed… different, so I was told to keep an eye on her."

"And?"

"I don't know," he said, and then laughed, "I got laid off after a while."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah, but I'm still earning gil. What've you been doing lately?"

"Well, I left about 6 months after you," _you two _"left, and tried to take jobs. I bounced around, from Corel, to Nibelheim, and Kalm, and Junon, and wherever else work took me. I guess you could say I'm quite the traveler. I ended up in Midgar a two days ago after being hired out."

"Sounds fun," said Rain.

"It is. I love to see new places."

"Same old Tenshi," he said.

"Same old Rain," she replied.

"Hey, miss!" called one of the patrons, ruining the moment between Rain and Tenshi, "Can I get another bottle?"

The barmaid bent down to look under the counter.

"Hey, Wedge!" she called to the tall wiry youth, "Can you go upstairs and get me another crate of whiskey?"

"Okay, Tifa!" he replied, and got up from the table and disappeared up the stairs near the pinball machine.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Rain asked after a moment.

"Uh, sure," Tenshi replied.

"Hey, Tifa, can we get two glasses of red wine?"

"Er, white wine for me," Tenshi added hastily. The barmaid smiled and nodded, and grabbed two glasses, and, in one movement, snatched the two bottles, popped them open simultaneously, and poured two glasses. She did it so expertly Tenshi was stunned. She then brought them the two glasses.

"Thanks… it's Tifa, right?" said Tenshi.

"Mmhm," she nodded.

"I'm Tenshi," she replied, holding out her hand. Tifa shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you," she said, smiling genuinely. That's when Wedge returned with the crate of whiskey. He plopped it down on the counter with a tinkling noise.

"Can you take a bottle to the other table there?" Tifa asked Wedge. He nodded, opened the crate, and took a bottle out.

Rain and Tenshi drank their wine, talking idly. After they were done, Rain paid and asked Tenshi if she'd like to be shown around a little. She was about to agree when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Tenshi," It was Terrea, "You said you wanted me to call you when I left?"

"Yeah, where are you going?"

"I dunno," she said, "Around. Do you want me to call you when I'm going back?"

"Uh, sure. Thanks Terrea," and she hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Rain.

"Oh, my roommate, I guess," Tenshi replied, "Where were we--?" She was cut off, by her phone again.

"Yeah?"

"Tenshi, I have a new job for you," said the person on the other end.

"Oh," Tenshi replied sarcastically, "Good morning to you too Venne. How are you?" in a deeper voice, "**I'm good Tenshi, how are you?**"Normally, "I'm fine, Venne. Glad you asked. **Oh, by the way Tenshi, I have a new job for you.** Oh really Venne, what is it?"

Venne sighed.

"Just get your cocky ass to the Sector 8 square. Now." And he hung up.

"Care to give me a tour to the Sector 8 square? I've got a new job," Tenshi asked Rain.

"Gladly," he laughed, and the two left the bar.

"Come again!" called Tifa as the door closed.

The two walked through the town of Sector 7. As they walked, they chatted about a wide range of things, and by the time they reached Sector 8, Tenshi realized that she hadn't paid attention and had no idea how to get back to Sector 7 -- until Rain brought the numerous signs to her attention. When they reached the square, they saw Venne standing with a stranger beside the marble fountain with his arms crossed. Just before she left, Tenshi and Rain exchanged phone numbers. She then went over to Venne.

"Well?" Tenshi asked.

"Tenshi, this is a Turk, Shayla. She'll be assisting you on this job."

Shayla, a young woman with a high, long brown ponytail, sized Tenshi up. Then she laughed shrilly, twirling a long hunting rifle on her finger as if it were a mere baton.

"So you're Tenshi! Pleasure," The last word had heavy sarcasm.

"You're no jewel either," said Tenshi, complete with an eye roll.

"Okay," sighed Venne, "Your job is to find a rogue Turk, and bring him back here, dead or alive." He then pulled out a folder. He held it out, and Shayla was about to take when he handed it to Tenshi. Shayla had a rather shocked expression on, and Tenshi threw her a smirk. "Shayla, there is a tracker on your phone. Tenshi, the file is a description of the man. Now go!"

They walked off in the direction indicated by Shayla. Reading the file, Tenshi learned that the subject had bright blue hair in a waterfall fashion, with a long X-shaped scar across his nose and forehead. He was last seen wearing a long black cloak.

"His name is Asi," said Shayla, "He fled after going on some sort of a rampage, killing four Turk trainees and five low-level SOLDIERs. Apparently, it all started--"

"I'd rather not learn his life story," said Tenshi, "Let's just get it over with and kill him. He'll be much more manageable that way."

Shayla looked at her partner. "You'd make a good Turk," she finally laughed. Tenshi shrugged.

"Could you send me the tracker?" Tenshi asked. Shayla nodded and sent her the tracker. "Okay, let's go."

Tenshi took off at a run, and Shayla cried out at the unexpected motion, but quickly matching the mercenary's speed. The two women dashed through the streets, quickly catching up to the flashing red dot. Suddenly, Shayla cried out upon seeing the target, who noticed the two and took off at a run.

"Keep going," said Tenshi, who veered off into another alley. She checked her phone, and moved to corner the target.

Shayla chased him down an alleyway. Asi artfully leapt-flipped over a stack of crates, and Shayla followed, throwing herself over with one hand. She then noticed that is was a long alleyway with no obstacles. She cocked her shotgun, and mounted it on her shoulder. She shot.

"Damn it!" Shayla cried, as Asi ducked behind a crate, avoiding the bullet. Tenshi then from another alley, between Shayla and Asi. She checked her phone, and slowly went up to a crate, and with a crash, brought it down on the crate. In that instant, Asi grabbed a pipe on the wall, and rappelled his way up on t the roof. Tenshi yelled out, dismissed her summoned staff, and proceeded to follow Asi. Shayla ran up, to do the same.

Asi dashed across the roof of the apartment complex. Tenshi looked upwards for a moment, and was completely taken in by the close iron sky that was the upper plate.

"Tenshi!" Shayla cried, snapping her out of it. Tenshi nodded and continued to chase Asi, now farther ahead of her.

"I've got you now!" Tenshi laughed, as Asi began to run out of roof, "You'll never make that long of a jump."

Apparently he could.

"What!?" Shayla cried after watching Asi leap to the next building.

"He's got enhancement materia," said Tenshi, "Shoot him quickly!"

Shayla cocked her rifle, aimed, fingered the trigger…

Asi collapsed off the rooftop into the alleyway below. Tenshi ran to the edge and hopped off onto a sturdy-looking crate, then onto the road. She ran to the dead end alleyway where Asi had fallen, only to find him holding a massive, freshly summoned claymore. Shayla hadn't shot him. He had fallen to make them believe he was dead.

"My turn…" he whispered, the glint of madness in his eye. His hair had become dishevelled, and his scar now seemed brighter.

Tenshi screamed and ran for her life. She leapt boxes and obstacles with the grace combined with extreme haste.

"Shayla, run!" she shrieked. Shayla's eyes widened upon seeing Asi's state, and took off. Tenshi glanced behind her to see that Asi hadn't entered this alley yet. She ducked into an archway that stuck out of a building over the door, and stood as still as she could, despite her ragged panting and the cold sweat running down her brow.

"You're in here somewhere…" came Asi's deranged whisper. Tenshi was practically holding her breath, praying to the goddess he wouldn't see her, and move on, so she could get him from behind.

The silence was unbearable. Tenshi could watch Asi from a crack between the bricks. She saw him ready to leave. Tenshi sighed, then…

_Riiiiiiiiiiing! _went her cell phone. Asi whipped around. Tenshi let out a small whimper as he moved closer.

_Riiiiiiiiiiing!_ Asi suddenly ran up, and brought his claymore down hard on the arch. The bricks flew apart in a shower of stone and mortar, burying Tenshi.

_Tenshi! Wake the hell up!_

_I… I can't…_

_Have you really become this weak?_

_Shut up._

_Move over, let me handle him._

_Asi was about to leave, when there the bricks moved. Tenshi stepped out._

"You're alive…!" Asi cried, staring in disbelief at Tenshi. Except, it didn't really seem like Tenshi. Her eyes had changed from deep blue to a fiery emerald green, and the atmosphere around her seemed different, more… fierce.

"Are you going to run?" Tenshi asked with an arrogant sneer. She then ran up, and with a palm strike to the chest, knocked Asi back a few paces. He swung his claymore at her, but she whipped around behind him, grabbed the sword out of his hand, and tossed it behind her as if it were nothing. She then spun around, back to back with him, and drove her elbow into his back. With a grunt, he fell to the ground.

"Wh-what are you…?" he moaned, struggling to get up. There was a bang, and Asi fell over, his eyes still open, with a shocked expression pasted on his dead face.

"I could have handled him myself, Shayla," said Tenshi.

"Tenshi, your eyes!" Shayla gasped. Suddenly, the colour of Tenshi's eyes flickered until they landed at their original blue, and she suddenly seemed much more fragile. With a moan, the young woman fell to the pavement, and lost consciousness.

*~*~*~*

"Tenshi…"

She slowly opened her eyes, thankful that the light was dim. She was in a bed, presumably in the Shin-Ra building. Around her was Shayla, Rain, Terrea, and Venne.

"Wh-where am I…?" she moaned.

"The Shin-Ra building," said Shayla, confirming her suspicions. Venne and I brought you back, and I then called your friends," she gestured to Rain and Terrea.

"With my cell?" she asked. Shayla nodded.

"I found it along with a pendant near where you collapsed."

"My pendant!" Tenshi gasped, grabbing the raindrop-shaped pendant from the small table beside her. She sat up and put it on.

"Now that you're better," said Venne, "I have business to attend to," and he left the room.

"Tenshi," said Shayla, "What happened to you back there?"

"What do you mean?" Tenshi asked.

"Shayla told us about the eye colour thing," said Terrea. Rain looked away, knowing instantly what they were talking about. Tenshi sighed.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," she said. Shayla and Terrea nodded.

"I have MPD. A split personality."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She did it. She dropped the 'two-in-one' bomb. This can't go over well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're what?" asked Terrea, dumbfounded.

"Two people in one," said Tenshi, "The... other me is called Akuma. She's generally much more hotheaded and short tempered, but extremely protective."

"Sounds like a bad combination, if you ask me," said Shayla. Then Terrea laughed.

"Hahaha, Tenshi and Akuma!" she blurted, but was silenced by an icy look from Rain.

"I don't get it..." said Shayla.

"My name, Tenshi, means angel," came the reply, "And Akuma means demon. We're opposites, like our names."

"So you're Tenshi right now," said Shayla. Tenshi nodded, "And we'll know if you're Akuma because..."

"She has green eyes," Tenshi finished.

"I don't get it," Terrea said, "How can your eyes change colour like that?"

"There are a lot of things," Tenshi replied, getting off the bed, "That don't get, Terrea, and most of them you never will get."

"We should go find Venne," said Shayla after a few minutes of silence, "We haven't gotten our reward."

"Yeah," Tenshi said quietly, "Lead the way."

*~*~*~*

Tenshi woke up in her hotel room in Sector 7. It had been eight days since the death of Asi, five days since the death of Shayla. Asi's supporters, the bizarre, golden-cloaked claymore-wielding cult had gone after Shayla and Tenshi. Akuma fought for Tenshi, but Shayla hadn't survived the struggle. She had killed three enemies when a fourth clubbed her over the head. Akuma killed the fourth and Tenshi rushed Shayla to the nearest medical centre. She slipped into a coma and never woke up.

Akuma had moved on, but Tenshi still felt terrible for the death, and felt as if she was responsible. Terrea and Rain, and even Venne for a little, comforted her, for Shayla put up a good fight, and Tenshi tried her best to save her.

Tenshi sighed and went to the washroom for a shower. After she was done, she shook Terrea awake and told her to get her belongings.

"We're leaving this dump," Tenshi said.

"Wh-why?" Terrea asked, startled.

"I just," Tenshi started, "I just can't function here anymore. I have to keep moving." They both knew, though, that Tenshi was referring to the guilt of Shayla's death, but neither wanted to say it.

The two left within the hour, and headed toward Sector 8, on the intention of passing through to Sector 1 and up onto the plate, where Tenshi would eventually notify Venne of her resignation and leave for Gongaga or Nibelheim.

As they trekked through the large cobblestone square at Sector 8's heart, music tugged at Terrea's ear.

"Do you hear that?" she asked. Tenshi gave a slight nod and looked over to where the soft strains of peaceful music wafted from. On the fountain's rim was a stereo, and beside the fountain was a dark blue mat, on which a girl posed. Tenshi had seen these displays before on her travels. The performer would hold a pose for as long as they could, while onlookers could try and distract them. Human Statues, they were called.

The girl performing the display seemed not much older than Terrea, maybe around 18 or 19; such a convincing performance was astounding for a girl of that age. She wore bright clothes to attract onlookers. Her shirt was bright yellow with pink skulls, and Tenshi could see the safety pins that attached it to her fishnet undershirt to keep the yellow shirt from riding up. She wore black skinny jeans with rhinestone studs down the legs, and black convers. Her hair was dyed so blonde it was practically white, but dark brown roots were barely visible. It was tied up in a rosette pattern with a small ponytail shooting out of the centre. Tenshi guessed that it would be about mid-back length untied. On her arms she wore gold bands, right near her elbows, and on her hands were black leather gloves, one of which had the finger and thumb torn off.

The girl was positioned in a very challenging pose: she was upside down (hence the safety pins), with the heels of her palms together. From there, she stood up utterly straight, but with one leg cocked at a 45 degree angle. Three children were gathered around her, poking her and even tickling her, but she wouldn't waver. The occasional passer-by tossed a few gil into the jar at the front of her mat.

Tenshi and Terrea walked over to her. Terrea joined the children in poking the girl, and Tenshi placed five gil in the jar. She went around to the other side to see the girl's eyes were screwed shut, and she seemed to be muttering something. Tenshi bent down and whispered in her ear (which must have had at least four piercings) "Boo!"

"Aaah!" cried the girl, toppling over onto her mat, "Crap, you got me," she laughed.

"I couldn't resist," Tenshi smiled. The children ran away to their parents, laughing.

"Ah well, I had a good run," she said, checking her oversize watch, "26 minutes. A new record for that pose. I'm Rivera."

"I'm Tenshi, and this is Terrea," Tenshi said. Terrea waved brightly.

"So do you like this kind of thing?" Rivera asked, "The display, I mean."

"Yeah, although I've never seen it in Midgar before."

"My aunt is from Nibelheim; that's where she picked it up."

"Makes sense," said Tenshi, "It was nice meeting you, Rivera."

"Nice meeting you too!" Rivera called as they left.

*~*~*~*

"VP's floor," Tenshi said as she stepped into the elevator, alone. Terrea was waiting in the Shin-Ra building's lobby.

"Yes ma'am, going up," said the elevator operator, and Tenshi fel the push of an elevator starting.

What would he say to her resignation? What would she say to him?

_You should just let me handle it._

_No, this is something I have to do._

"Venne!" Tenshi called as she walked up to the VP's desk, "I quit, and I'm leaving Midgar."

"Why Tenshi, why would you do that?" Venne asked with a slight smirk, "You're the best mercenary I've had in months!"

"I'm not going to be responsible for third-party deaths!" she replied.

"Oh, you mean Shayla!" Venne said, visibly relaxing.

"Wh-- how can you speak of her so casually!?" Tenshi cried, making the secretary look up from her work.

"Tenshi, I put her on that job with the intention she'd die! I put you with her because I knew you could handle yourself better."

"I-- I don't--" Tenshi stammered, so frustrated she could cry.

"Tenshi, that mission killed two birds with one stone. Asi and Shayla, they were the birds."

"Wait. You're saying..."

"Precisely," Venne said, now smiling, "Did Rain tell you about his mission? To keep tabs on a certain Turk? The only reason he was laid off was because I had the means to finish her off!"

"That means Shayla was with..."

"Asi. Good job!" Venne laughed. For some reason, Tenshi found the smile gracing his hard face quite... comforting, "Asi may have committed the crime, but Shayla was behind it. I put Rain on her case after she started acting suspiciously, and then I found out her motives. To work Shin-Ra apart from the inside. So, with that mission I sent you two on, I was just sealing both their coffins and protecting the company."

"Ugh, whatever. I'll stay with you," Tenshi sighed.

"I knew you'd say that," Venne said, and with that Tenshi left.

Tenshi took the elevator down to the 'ground' floor and stepped outside.

"How'd it go?" Terrea asked as Tenshi passed.

"Come," Tenshi said flatly, grabbing the raven-haired girl by the wrist.

"Wh-wait, where are we--?" Terrea asked, practically being dragged.

As they 'walked', Tenshi explained the whole Shayla situation, and had finished by the time they had reached the Sector 8 above the plate.

"This is madness!" Terrea cried, "Why did she--"

"That's exactly what I asked."

*~*~*~*

"You sensed it too, huh?" she asked, rolling up the thin blue mat for the second time that day. He nodded.

"She's infected with Mako," he replied. His voice was barely a whisper, for bringing it any louder would make it rasp.

"It's one with her blood," she said, picking up the stereo, "It won't kill her, unless..."

"Unless more is put in," he finished, "Rivera, I want you to keep an eye on her."

"Sure thing," Rivera said, and smiled sweetly. She picked up her rolled mat in one hand, stereo in the other, and walked off. He watched her go.

Octavius Tethynox stood up. He had been sitting on the fountain's rim -- a much nicer fountain than the one in the slums directly below. Octavius was a dark youth, abnormally pale and relatively gaunt. He brushed his long straight dyed black hair from one eye, letting it hang over the other.

Day in Midgar wasn't very different from night, with the exception that there were more lights on. Octavius melted into the shadows at 'night', virtually unnoticeable, and feared by those who saw him. For only eighteen, he was an imposing individual.

He walked through the alley, his black trench coat billowing behind him. He was nothing like his twin. She was bright, cheerful, and klutzy, but Octavius was solemn, dark, and thoughtful.

Sector 8 was quiet that evening; the sound of Octavius's boots hitting the cobblestones could be heard echoing. He disappeared in and out of the alleys, preferring their dark over the main roads' bustle and noise. Unlike the slums, the alleyways above the plate were much more peaceful. He wound his way through the own until he reached the local hotel. The person he was looking for was in there, he knew it. He opened the door and stepped into the lobby.

"You've chosen a very foolish hiding spot," he said with a thin, slight smirk.

*~*~*~*

Rain Amida was just coming down the stars when he watched a stranger enter the hotel. He wore a high-necked black trench coat with three belts wound over his torso. The coat his his shirt, but black skinny jeans could easily be seen dressing his legs. He wore black boots that made a soft thud whenever he took a step. The youth was very pale, with long black hair that reached his shoulder blades, and three piercings: ears, through which he'd threaded a thin black cylinder with a small sphere over the front of his earlobe; a black ring over his left eyebrow, and snakebites sporting small black studs.

The youth walked not toward him, but past him, to the burly man standing in the doorway to a hall. The man had extremely well defined pectorals and arms that looked like small tree-trunks. His hands were wide, and a six-pack of abs were visible under his thin shirt. His thighs and calves were also corded with muscle. The man's hair was a seemingly natural silver, for his almost diagonal eyebrows were the same tint. His hair was tied behind his head in four spiked ponytails that spread out behind his head like the wings of a dragonfly. His bangs were raised from his face and spiked outward. Under his imposing appearance, though, his eyes were a bright, attentive blue, watching the situations around him with interest. His face was clean shaven of all facial hair, making him look quite young.

"You've chosen a very foolish hiding spot," the youth said.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Octavius, you know that," the muscular man replied. His voice was soft and knowing, and Rain predicted his age at 25 or so.

"You should be leaving tonight, _Lexus_. This is a very popular spot for Turks." said Octavius.

"What do you want from me?" Lexus replied.

"Rivera and I found... another. By talking to her you may be able to beat this little problem of yours."

The lobbyist looked suddenly quite worried. Octavius whipped around and looked her in the eye. She didn't meet his gaze. He walked slowly over to her, his head slightly cocked. In a flash, he pulled a small blade from behind the second belt on his torso and plunged it into the lobbyist's chest, killing her instantly.

"Undercover Turk," he said, pulling the blue card from her shirt pocket, "Low level, too. That's why she didn't move faster than me."

Octavius then turned to Rain, who was watching the situation from the base of the stairs. Rain held his gaze.

"Leave," he said simply.

"No," was the simple answer, "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"You want to die?" Octavius asked, pulling the blade from the Turk's corpse.

"I'm just curious."

"You won't report what you've heard, and you won't hear any more."

"You're quite attentive, Octavius, but for the latter, I will stay here."

Octavius visibly flinched at his name, but regained his composure as fast as he lost it, remembering that Lexus had mentioned it.

"Then I will leave," Octavius said. He sheathed his blade and simply walked out the door. Lexus looked at Rain, then left in the same manner.

Rain shook his head in confusion, then continued to the Hotel restaurant, where he was headed before. He surveyed the room, then went to a table where a single person sat. The restaurant had a high golden ceiling and cream walls, and many ornamental plants. The amber lights gave the room a sunlit feeling, even though it was always black as night outside.

"Hey," he whispered, sitting down across from her. Tenshi looked up and smiled, but the gesture was insincere. Her eyes betrayed her true feelings.

"What's wrong?" Rain asked.

"I'm just... confused," she replied, picking at her lunch with her fork. Fish and chips, a Junon dish. Rain disliked how the few people above the plate got good food while those below... well, their food was not so good.

"About what?"

"Rain... that job you got, the surveillance thing, was it assigned by Venne Shinra?"

"Yeah, it was," Rain replied.

"What did you know about the target?"

Rain sighed, "It was Shayla, that Turk you were with. She's showing--"

"_Was_, Rain," Tenshi cut in, "Shayla's dead."

"Dead? Are you sure?"

"About as dead as this fish," she said, poking her lunch again, "Venne set the entire thing up so he could put away Asi and Shayla at once."

"I knew it wouldn't be long," said Rain, "Venne only laid me off because he said he had found someone who could finish it up. I didn't expect it to be you, Tenshi."

"Neither did I," she said.

"I wonder who else he's hired," said Rain, "He could have anyone under him."

"I wonder if he's hired..." _him._

_Who?_

_I don't... I don't remember..._

"Hired who? Tenshi?"

Tenshi suddenly looked as if she was about to cry.

"Tenshi, are you okay?" Rain asked.

_What's the matter with you?_

_I... I can't remember!_

"Tenshi?" he asked again, placing his hand on hers.

"I-- I've got to go, Rain," she sobbed. She quickly got up and left the restaurant.

"Tenshi!" he called, going after her, but by the time he'd left the restaurant, she was gone. He sighed.

Tenshi threw the door of the Hotel suite open. Terrea looked up from her book.

"You okay?" she asked, as Tenshi walked quickly by. She didn't answer, but kept walking to her bedroom, where she threw herself onto the double bed and buried her face into the pillow.

_Pull yourself together._

_Stop._

_What?_

_Stop!_

_Tenshi, you can't cry your way--_

_Stop! STOP! Just... just go away!_

_..._

"Tenshi," Terrea said softly, standing in the doorway.

"I can't remember," she sobbed, "I can't remember!"

"Can't remember what?"

Tenshi looked up, her mascara and eyeliner streaking down her face. There was mascara on the pillowcase.

"When-- when I was growing up in Gongaga, there were- there were three of us. Me, R-rain, and, and," _him_, "And I don't remember..." She began sobbing again.

"What's wrong with not remembering?" Terrea asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, "You'll remember soon enough."

"N-no I w-won't," Tenshi stuttered, "I won't remember this time. It's got my memory now..."

"You'll remember, trust me! This has happened to me before. Eventually, you'll just go 'Oh! That's who it was' and it'll be the end of it."

"N-no, Terrea, I'll never remember..."

"Why not?" asked Terrea.

"I'm dying, Terrea, and my failing memory is just the prelude."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's THAT for a cliffhanger! Tenshi's getting more and more complex, and I like it! What do you think? I mean, you're the one reading it.


End file.
